1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gaming, more particularly, to a bonus for casino, lottery, and bingo games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many games, such as casino card games, have side or bonus bets. In the typical side bet, a player wagers that the ranking of a predetermined set of cards that are dealt during the game will be found in a pay table. The side bet may be independent of the game, so a player may win one but not the other. Side bets and bonuses are popular because they add excitement to a game and increase its potential without adding much extra time to the game play.